


Midnight Escapades

by lynnthere_donethat



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Fundy is human :):), M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, but its also not a Thing, except when my computer died and i had to retype these tags, fundywastaken is not a Thing, rippppp, up to the reader's discretion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnthere_donethat/pseuds/lynnthere_donethat
Summary: This was entirely based on a tumblr thread, and I accept absolutely no credit for this idea. All credit goes to commiecricket, thesmpisonfire and plainwallpaper on Tumblr, plus others in the notes! I just wrote it long form!Actual Summary:Fundy sneaks out to hang out with Dream, before trying to sneak back in. Just when he thinks he makes it, several someones show up to ruin his foolproof plan.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 14
Kudos: 377





	Midnight Escapades

**Author's Note:**

> The thread that inspired it all: https://my-lmanburg-my-lmanburg.tumblr.com/post/634692815845277697 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy :)

Fundy watched, with a small smile on his lips as a figure clad in the signature green hoodie hopped the fence. Shaking his head with amusement, he quietly sneaked around the edge of the house aiming for the front door. The house light was currently on, causing the redhead to pause slightly. Fundy looked and noticed the downstairs lights were not on, easing his nerves. He walked up to the door, and carefully, and quietly turned the knob to enter. Softly pushing the door closed, Fundy flinched at the soft  _ click _ . Breathing a sigh of relief at successfully getting back in, the redhead relaxed before moving towards the stairs when a cough sounded followed by a click of a light. 

Spinning around, Fundy gulped when his older brother sat in a chair, legs crossed and a knowing smirk on his face. Wilbur wore worn sweatpants, and a soft yellow shirt, and despite the smirk, annoyance lingered in tired brown eyes. 

“And where have you been all night?” The elder asked, leaning forward. 

“Uh… I was with Tommy!” Fundy panicked, knowing he was caught. The chair next to Wilbur spun quickly, a familiar mop of curly blond hair and glinting braces meeting the now wide orange eyes of Fundy.

“Wanna try that again, big man?” The teen said, with a wide, shit-eating grin on his face. Fundy cursed quietly, running out of options to guess. He  _ knew _ Wilbur didn’t and wouldn’t approve of him and Dream, so lying his way out of this was the only viable option. 

“i-I mean Eret! I was with them!” Fundy said, mentally scrolling through a list of quote, unquote approved friends. Heavy footfalls sounded before Eret emerged, their ridiculous platformed boots on. The white eyes sparkled with mischief as they approached giving a coy, “Last chance” before leaning against the wall. A silver crown glinted in the lowlight from the top of their head, and a pair of black sunglasses sat there as well. 

“Tubbo?” Fundy tried, and groaned as the brunet in question descended the stairs with a pack of sweets. 

“Nah, I was here with Tommy.” The teen said, before tossing a sweet in his mouth. 

“And don’t you dare suggest Techno, he’s upstairs sleeping, for once.” Wilbur cut in, with that knowing smirk again. Fundy sighed and felt his cheeks warm.

“JSchlatt?” Fundy whispered quietly, a hearty blush rising quickly on his cheeks as each alibi flew out the window. A heavy crash sounded as a figure hurled themselves into the living room. Fundy facepalmed as Schlatt uncurled from their ball with a demonic screech. The other three just stared wildly, unaware how the man knew he would be mentioned, but afraid of his power. 

A small tinkling bell sounded before Fundy could make another pitiful excuse to save himself. Brown hair, and a drawn up cat face appeared in the shattered window, with a red collar wrapped around his neck. 

“Pspsps I can be your alibi, master~” Came an overtly flirty and borderline sexual gesture from HBomb. Blanching quickly, Fundy spun to face Wilbur.

“I was with Dream, I swear.” He begged, hoping his older brother would just accept it to end this terrible sequence of events. Wilbur just looked shellshocked. 

There was a moment where the silence hung heavily, before Wilbur just shook his head. 

“I’m going to bed, and unless you live in this house- get out.” And the tall brunet stood up, and walked out of the room towards his bedroom. Fundy sighed, burying his head in his hands. 

“That’s rough buddy. Good luck.” Eret laughed and walked away, with a grin. The others followed shortly after, and Fundy sighed, just fuming slightly.

**The Next Day:**

“It’s not funny Dream! I’m grounded for a week!” Fundy complained, leaning against the cold grey lockers as his boyfriend kneeled over with laughter, tears streaming down his face. Fundy dropped the backpack to the ground as he groaned in complaint. 

“It’s hilarious.’ The blond wheezed out, choking on the laughter. Fundy scrunched his nose up and lightly punched the blond’s shoulder, with irritation. 

“Ah, I’m sorry! I’m sorry Fundy. Maybe I’ll sneak in to visit you.” The blond teased. 

“Stay away from my brother Dream.” Wilbur said, as he passed them in the school hallway, not even pausing to lecture them.

“Never Soot.” Dream yelled back, a cheeky grin on his face. Fundy rolled his eyes, and grabbed Dream’s hand to pull the blond to their next class.


End file.
